


Aphrodite & Camus: The 7-day Sex Challenge

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 7 day sex challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Real Life Documentary, 一周性爱改善实验, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 普通人宇宙的阿布罗狄和卡妙参加了一周性爱改善实验。阿布罗狄×卡妙！内含：* 阿布罗狄女装* 卡妙为阿布罗狄的女装拍摄广告* 女装阿布罗狄日卡妙* 女装阿布罗狄日女装卡妙* 没了，你还没跑？
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> 桃子老师答应给我画图了！我先记下来！

**—— 先导视频 Day 0——**

[镜头打开，两个年轻男人面对镜头坐在沙发上。]

[他们的膝盖离得很近却刻意避免了接触。左边的男人穿了一件高领的羊绒衫，外搭了一件简洁的西装外套；右边的男人穿了一件设计感强烈的、有着现代主义风格刺绣的丝绸衬衫，长发精心的在脑后编了一个类似乌克兰盘发*的多层造型]

主持人：（声音从镜头后传来）欢迎你们来参加第三季的一周性爱挑战，在开始前，我会先问几个问题，准备好了吗？

[两人漫不经心地应了一声。有趣的是，即使是相同的答案与态度，这两个人的风格截然不同，左边的人感到毫无意义，右边的那位则是明显的满不在乎。听到相同的回答后，这两个人快速的侧头瞟了对方一眼，注意到对方的目光后，左边的人立刻将头扭到另一边，而右边的人保持着看向他的姿势，露出了一个玩味的笑容。]

主持人：那么，先来自我介绍一下？从这位先生开始好吗？

右边的男人：嗨，我的名字是Aphrodite, 从事设计工作，我是瑞典人喔。

主持人：哇哦，您是一位设计师？是什么类型的设计呢？

阿布罗狄：主要是服装，偶尔搭配一些饰品。我有自己的品牌，也会做秀场的高级定制。我设计的衣服我都会先自己穿一遍，哪怕是女装我也敢穿出门。

[阿布罗狄冲着镜头wink了一下，他的造型和服装让他看起来有着别样的中性魅力。镜头后传来主持人有些害羞的捂嘴轻笑声。]

主持人：你的服装品牌是同名品牌吧？观众会认为我们刻意插入广告了，可是我们并没有收到任何的赞助哈哈，实际上你来申请参加节目的时候我们也非常惊讶，你在时尚界的知名度和粉丝量抵得上好莱坞的电影演员了！是什么原因吸引了你呢？

阿布罗狄：我的一个朋友向我推荐了你们的节目，他直接告诉我“你和Camus应该去参加这个！老哥！要不是没看到你在ins上发离婚证明，我们全都以为你们分手了！” 很可惜，即使到现在这个境地，我们还没有分手也没有分居，[阿布罗狄的丈夫，Camus的表情变了变，看起来他良好的教养让他在对说话的人持不同意见的时候保持了安静]我并不想就这么失去他，为人生留下最大的遗憾[Camus的表情有所舒缓]，所以抱歉啦我就拖着mon chéri来了。

主持人：看来你没准备放弃你的婚姻，或者是没准备放弃这位英俊的先生。那么Camus，我知道你不喜欢镜头，简单两句和我们介绍一下你自己？

[Camus深深地看了Aphrodite一眼，没对伴侣之前的话发表意见，转而正视镜头。]

卡妙：Hello，我叫Camus，是一名运动康复医师。我对这个节目了解不多，但是Aphrodite很难提出请求，我没有拒绝。

主持人：天呐，你的口音真性感…你是法国人吗？[Camus点头，Aphrodite与有荣焉地拍了拍Camus的大腿，Camus不自然的动了动。] 你是医生？那一定很忙碌了。[Camus和Aphrodite点了点头] 我可以特别问问Camus，你们的婚姻出现了什么问题吗？

卡妙：我们……没有沟通，没有相同的爱好，没有相同的时间表。我们很难聊上天，聚在一起吃个晚饭什么的。

阿布罗狄：准确的说，是所有的聊天都是争吵吧。

卡妙：如果你坚持这么说。

阿布罗狄：[提高声音] 难道我是在对你唱歌吗？

[Camus凝视着Aphrodite，主持人正要打圆场]

卡妙：如果你没办法冷静，我们没法交谈。

阿布罗狄：我没办法冷静是因为你看不到我这个人！

卡妙：这太离谱了。我不想和你吵，我们在镜头前！

阿布罗狄：所以呢？这些镜头之后会放在家里，你要怎么躲开它们？像你常做的那样，不回来吗？

[短短几分钟内，两人就从略有尴尬变成了剑拔弩张，主持人努力想要插入对话阻止争吵。]

主持人：好了，好了，让我们继续下去，两位都退一步。你们两个最初是怎么认识、走到结婚这一步的呢？

[Camus摇了摇头，别过脸去避免面对Aphrodite。Aphrodite深吸了一口气，抬手抚了一下额边的编发]

阿布罗狄：我走在大街上，字面意义上的bump into him*，场面一片混乱，我们两个都是满身的鲜血，但是他非常绅士，哪怕糟到极点也带着那该死的法国情调，我对他一见钟情了。然后我们当晚就去开了房，那时我才知道他是觉得我穿女装漂亮！他妈的法国色狼！

[Camus维持着扭过头的姿势，手肘搭在沙发边单手托着下颌，听到Aphrodite的话他面若寒霜的脸色有所松动，手指遮掩的嘴角露出一个笑容。摄影师迅速给了一个特写]

主持人：OMG，短短的一段话里包含了太多我想问的问题！我先问问，你们第一次见面的时候，你是穿了女装是吗？

阿布罗狄：对，是我当时设计的新款，海军风格的上衣和短裙。不过很容易就能看出我是男人啦。

主持人：满身是血是怎么回事？你们打了一架？有人看到你穿女装攻击你了？

[Aphrodite和Camus同时发出笑声，Camus的表情也绷不住了，虽然仍不回头看Aphrodite，但换了个姿势，放松地靠向沙发背，单手挡在嘴角，笑出了声。Aphrodite面带笑意地看了他一眼，想要伸手拍他又放弃了。]

阿布罗狄：不是！没有！我们在一个拐角撞上了，两个人都磕出了鼻血，弄得满身都是。这个人一脸的血还要用法语问我”Mademoiselle, Est-ce que ça va ?” 他为了调情就会说法语！

卡妙：奏效了，不是吗？

阿布罗狄：那也不是因为你的法语！你还叫我Mademoiselle！

卡妙：然后我就问我应该怎么称呼你了，你有的选。

阿布罗狄：同时握着我的手！

卡妙：……我承认，我别有用心。

[两个人之间的紧张气氛像来时一样迅速消失，Camus开始和Aphrodite有眼神上的交流了。]

主持人：那是什么时候？

卡妙：我在读研究生。

阿布罗狄：而我在读大学二年级。他就是别有用心！

卡妙：我已经承认了，我不介意再承认一次。

主持人：从那之后你们就开始约会了？

阿布罗狄：噢，约会，当然了，法国人最擅长的就是约会。

[卡妙耸了耸肩。]

主持人：约会了多久呢？中间有没有分手？

阿布罗狄：大概8个月吧。[他转向Camus和他确认] 是8个月没错吧？

卡妙：嗯，然后中间有过几次大的争执，但没分手。

阿布罗狄：没有？！你冲出家门一周不联系我不是分手？

[Camus的脸色迅速冷了下来，Aphrodite见状不再说什么]

主持人：好的，好的，再之后你们就结婚了？

阿布罗狄：对。

[Camus微微点了点头。]

主持人：是什么原因决定结婚了呢？

卡妙：我们去Las Vegas庆祝他的服装副线发售成功，喝醉了。

阿布罗狄：我们一直都不知道我们结婚了，大概半年后去市政府办理文件的时候才发现的。

主持人：听起来你们的相遇过程一直充满了戏剧性！最后一个问题，你们现在的性爱频率是多久一次呢？

[两个人都有些尴尬，Camus移开了眼神，Aphrodite交叉起了双腿]

阿布罗狄：嗯……大概是一个月一次？如果Camus回家的话。

卡妙：上一次是6周前，我还喝醉了。

阿布罗狄：你的意思是，如果不喝酒你都没法和我上床？！

卡妙：我没有那么说！

阿布罗狄：你的话是那个意思！

[两个人一改之前的躲闪，猛烈地注视着对方，更加剧烈的争吵一触即发]

主持人：[焦虑地打断第三次的争执]冷静下来，两位，你们还有整整一周的时间来面对彼此，别把所有的份额在今天都用光了吧？

[Aphrodite深呼吸了几次，有些涨红的脸色阴云遍布；Camus皱着眉头，用力咬着嘴唇制止自己脱口而出更难听的话]

主持人：相信两位对你们的婚姻都不想抱着遗憾结束，那么接下来的一周，你们将要进行挑战，希望你们相遇时的激情可以在之后的七天延续！

[镜头在脸色不佳的两人中结束]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *乌克兰盘发：Fate系列里Saber的发型。  
> *Bump into him: 撞见人，直译是撞到人


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法语指导 @Sylvie530  
> Angel you saved my life!

[一只手打开了镜头]

[丝质的黑色睡袍下摆出现在镜头里，人影走来走去，咖啡机启动的声音。人影走远，从晃动的发尾能看出来刚刚打开镜头的人是Camus]

[脚步声，Aphrodite走进厨房，倒了一杯咖啡，发出一声低沉、满足的叹息。]

阿布罗狄：天，就是为了这咖啡我也不会离婚的。

[Camus回到厨房，打开冰箱门。]

卡妙：法式吐司可以吗？Omelette*？

阿布罗狄：听起来好棒，我要一杯Latte带走。

[镜头看不到Camus的全脸，男人在冰箱里翻找的动作凝固了一下，镜头隐约拍到他咬了咬嘴唇。]

卡妙：[小声] Je ne suis pas Starbucks*.

阿布罗狄：[似乎感到了什么] Merci*？

卡妙：[嗤了一声] 不客气。

[Aphrodite对着镜头看了看，手指卷动发梢，悄悄瞥了Camus一眼。]

卡妙：去洗漱，15分钟。

阿布罗狄：……yes，mum…daddy？

[Camus背对镜头，摇了摇头，开始准备早饭。]

[两人面对面坐在餐桌前用早餐，Camus换上了一件V领的黑色针织衫，Aphrodite穿着和之前卡妙穿着的同款的粉色丝质浴袍，用一块小丝巾包住了一头卷发。谁也没有说话，轻微的咀嚼声和尴尬填满了屏幕。]

卡妙：[抿了一口咖啡，用餐巾压了压嘴角] 我今天可能要加班，没办法在6点前回来。

阿布罗狄：唔……虽然不想这么说，但我今天也有些事情。

卡妙：那这个怎么办？

阿布罗狄：你是指今天的做爱额度吗？

[Camus皱了皱眉，有点责怪的看了对方一眼，好像对Aphrodite的措辞颇有微词。]

阿布罗狄：怎么？你没法听到性爱这两个字？还是没法听到要和我做爱？

卡妙：我什么都没说。

阿布罗狄：都写在你脸上啊。

卡妙：Fine，随你怎么说。

[Aphrodite深吸一口气。Camus仿佛没听见似的，慢悠悠地喝着咖啡。]

阿布罗狄：那是做还是不做？第一天就违规吗？

卡妙：停，我没有这个意思。

阿布罗狄：你说话的时候都不肯看我。

卡妙：[叹了口气，放下咖啡杯] 我只是在吃早餐。

阿布罗狄：[撅嘴] 你五分钟前就吃好了，别以为我不知道你不想回答的时候就装作喝咖啡。[伸出手，手指勾了勾Camus的指尖] 今天打算怎么办啊，医生？

卡妙：我不知道… [低头注视Aphrodite触碰他的手指] 你有什么想法吗？

[Aphrodite像是等着他这句话似的，露出笑容，手指仍然有一下没一下的描绘着Camus的手部轮廓]

阿布罗狄：不如我们定一点外卖，然后直接睡觉怎么样？

[“睡觉”被他加了重音。]

卡妙：[表情柔和起来] 好啊，我就把这个难题留给你了。

[Camus站起身，把两人的餐盘收进水槽里，正要离开厨房]

阿布罗狄：你不想知道我准备订什么？

[Camus转回身，扶着Aphrodite的椅背，扭过头和他接吻，镜头虚化，但是仍然捕捉到Camus缩回舌尖舔了一下Aphrodite的嘴唇]

卡妙：[离开，轻松愉快地] 给我个惊喜吧。

[摄像头正对客厅，落地窗外的阳光显示现在的时间在傍晚]

[Aphrodite走进摄像头范围，穿了一件线条简洁的暖色上衣和浅色的修身牛仔裤，袖扣有波浪形的设计；戴了一条极细的、坠着一颗明亮钻石的项链。他调整了一下镜头角度正对厨房，滑过镜头的手指上婚戒十分显眼，指甲显然做过精心的保养，涂了一层浅粉色的指甲油。]

阿布罗狄：我从常去的餐厅订好了餐，不是什么很厚重(heavy*)的东西，汤，沙拉，还有Camus比较青睐的冷碟迷你三明治。除此之外，我还从另一家餐馆点了一份”惊喜“会稍后送到！

[他对着镜头的反光整理了一下衣角和发型，今晚的造型是把小丝巾编入发间的鱼骨辫，和上衣是同款的颜色。]

阿布罗狄：我现在有点紧张——[他托着腮小小地叹了一口气]我的惊喜马上就要敲门了，希望Camus能早点到家！那东西晚了可就没那么美味了……不过效果还是一样的。

[门铃响起，Aphrodite起身去开门，拿进一个包装严实的巨大盒子，从模糊的背影可以看到他简单打开查看了一下就把东西放进了冷藏室里]

阿布罗狄：Camus最好快点回来…你们知道吗，他简直有猫一样的舌头！超过2小时的食物他准能尝出来，还是学生的时候我们一起吃昨天剩下的外带他只是做做表情，现在谁敢给他不是新鲜出炉的食物，他一准会罢工抗议。[边说着，脸上的笑容越来越大] SO FRENCH.

[门外摄像头拍摄到了一辆黑色宾利驶入车库，Camus穿着风衣外套和黑色高领衫下了车，手上拿了一个盒子和一瓶绑了闪着光的缎带的酒]

[密码锁开启的声音]

卡妙：Bonsoir.

[镜头切换到客厅，Aphrodite正在心不在焉地阅读，听见开门的声音扔掉手中的ipad站起身]

阿布罗狄：Living room!

阿布罗狄：天，我为什么有点慌乱…[捡起沙发上的ipad关掉屏幕在茶几上放好，拉扯了一下牛仔裤上的自然褶皱] 看来我们真的很久没有约会过了[语气自嘲地]

[Camus迈入客厅，Aphrodite走近，被他手里的一大堆东西下了一跳]

阿布罗狄：这么多！？你都买了些什么，圣诞礼物？

[代替回答，Camus在他颊边贴了一下，把手里的盒子递给他]

阿布罗狄：[嘟哝]我以为我们只是吃个简餐…我都没有准备什么。

[Aphrodite拆开礼盒上的缎带，打开盒子发出了惊喜的声音]

阿布罗狄：Lily!*[凑上去在Camus的嘴唇上结结实实的来了一下，镜头切换，接吻的声音响亮到远景摄像头都清晰的收录进去了] 真漂亮，谢谢你。

[Camus顺着他的势加深了这个吻，两人深吻了将近一分钟]

卡妙：Tout pour toi, mon amour.*

[两人很温馨的额头相抵着厮磨了一会，不时发出小小的、带着笑意的气声]

阿布罗狄：这是什么？你买了酒？

卡妙：嗯哼

[Camus状似不经意地揽过Aphrodite向餐厅走去，手臂搭在对方腰后]

阿布罗狄：干白*……你是不是知道我今天晚上要点什么餐？

卡妙：唔，我不知道？希望是清淡一点的食物，午餐真的很……[叹气，侧头靠向Aphrodite的肩膀]

卡妙：HEAVY.

阿布罗狄：[忍笑]天呐，我们简直…哈哈，你绝对想不到我下午对着镜头说了些什么。

卡妙：我之后会去看节目的。我们一起看。

[Aphrodite扭过头盯着他，停住脚步]

阿布罗狄：真的吗？你保证你会抽出时间，回家，和我一起看？

卡妙：C'est promis.*

[镜头切换至餐厅，餐桌上摆好了复古花纹的餐巾，浅浅的汤碟在灯光下闪着奶橘色。分装的小巧沙拉碗紧挨着三明治碟，上面各排好了三个迷你三明治。刻意调暗的吊灯下，水晶的烛台反射着星许蜡芯的火光，餐桌正中间有个被冰埋起来的、盖着盖子的神秘器皿]

卡妙：I’m speechless. [亲了亲站在身边的Aphrodite的发顶] 你一定花了很多心血安排这些。谢谢你，天啊，我真的很喜欢。

[Aphrodite骄傲地冲他做了个皱了皱鼻子的小鬼脸，赶他去桌上坐下，拿出两个酒杯]

阿布罗狄：再加一个惊喜——打开中间那个盖子。

[Camus依言照做，露出惊喜的表情，眼睛在烛火的反射下几乎在闪光]

卡妙：牡蛎！怪不得你看到干白那么开心。WOW, 我的选择是正确的。

[Aphrodite走到Camus身侧为他倒上带回来的干白，两个人又借势碰了下嘴唇]

阿布罗狄：你的选择是完美的。

卡妙：还有食物的选择，你太棒了。

阿布罗狄：[狡黠的笑了笑]希望你在床上也这么对我说。

[Camus嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，不过看得出，他一点儿也没生气，甚至有点享受独处时带点情色的对话]

卡妙：差点忘了一件事。

[他站起身，走出餐厅的镜头。玄关的镜头拍到了他从风衣口袋里拿出了什么东西]

[Camus走回餐厅，将一个手掌大的盒子放在Aphrodite面前]

阿布罗狄：这又是什么惊喜吗？

[Camus挑起嘴角没有出声，往Aphrodite身后一站，手搭在Aphrodite的肩膀上]

[Aphrodite打开盒子，近镜头拍摄出里面是一朵装饰发簪用的白玫瑰]

阿布罗狄：我的天吶…

[Camus伸手拿出了那朵玫瑰，替Aphrodite别在了他垂在颈侧的发辫上，小心地没有碰乱原本精巧编束的造型]

[Aphrodite仰起头怔怔的看他]

阿布罗狄：已经很久没有……

卡妙：[指尖抚过Aphrodite的脸侧] 我很抱歉。让我补偿你好不好？

[Camus重新落座，两人聊了会从前约会的事情，Aphrodite谈到了今天的工作]

阿布罗狄：你今天的工作怎样？有没有病人给你惹麻烦？

卡妙：还可以。就是那样吧，普通的一天。你呢？

阿布罗狄：新款制作中，进度没有落后。我想再补充一些照片，和摄影师预约了新的时间，但是模特那边有点难办…

卡妙：这样啊。

[尴尬的气氛开始蔓延，Aphrodite悄悄瞟了瞟凝视着餐盘的Camus，把牡蛎向那边推了推]

阿布罗狄：你再吃一点这个嘛。我为了保持新鲜超级不容易。

卡妙：嗯，很棒，非常鲜美。[端起酒杯抿了一口，和盯着他瞧的Aphrodite对视上] 怎么？

阿布罗狄：[忍笑，手里的餐叉点了点牡蛎] 你一会儿也许需要？

[Camus回以意味深长的挑眉]

卡妙：哦，是吗？所以你现在就很可以？

[Aphrodite猛地起身，揪住Camus的衣领，气势汹汹地把人按在椅子上接吻]

阿布罗狄：You will know, [边把Camus按在桌上，边单手解两人的衣服] NOW.

[镜头黑屏]

**[ 第一日结束， 挑战成功]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Omelette：煎蛋饼，蛋液里面加上蔬菜丁和奶酪摊的煎饼果子（不是！）  
> *Merci：法语的”谢谢”  
> *Je ne suis pas Starbucks：I'm not Starbucks, 我又不是星巴克。  
> *Heavy food:形容一些口感很浓厚、容易饱不太可能迅速消化的食物。比如千层面。  
> *Lily： 白百合花。  
> *Tout pour toi, mon amour：Everything for you, my dear. 为你做任何事，亲爱的。  
> *干白：一种很适合配牡蛎的白葡萄酒。  
> *C'est promis：I promise. 我保证。


End file.
